Baby Hassle
by Vidah
Summary: *Taiora* Sora is stuck babysitting her neighbors 10 month old child and she calls Tai for assistance. Tai?!


****

Baby Hassle

****

Authors Note:

__

Okay, someone had given me an idea in writing a Taiora fan-fic. How could I refuse? I love them as a couple, and I had a writer's block so I did not have any fresh ideas in a story. Thus I am asking a big favor to kind readers out there. Please, if you have any ideas of stories I should write, please post it in the review section. I really need fresh and new ideas. Thank you so very much. Okay enough of my jibber jabbers! I hope you like the first of three chapters of this.

************************************************************

__

Tai watches happily as Sora runs down the white sandy beach her arms wide open and a smile on her face. In slow motion Tai runs to her with his arms outstretched as well. Then a moment before he could have hugged her...the phone rang.

Groggily waking up from his beautiful dream, Tai slowly adjusts his eyes to the bright light that shinned through his window. He snatches the cordless phone off his shelf as he grumpily glances at his watch while he barked a 'hello' to the caller.

"Meow..." the caller replied as they softly giggled.

"Sora?" His heart slightly skipped a beat as the caller revealed herself as his girlfriend.

Laughing so angelically, Sora begins to talk, "I'm so sorry if I had waken you up-"

"Ah, no worries." He quickly assured knowing that he would much rather talk to her than dream _about _her, though the dream _was worth_ every passing minute.

"All right...look Tai-Chan, I was wondering if I can ask you something," she began but was once again interrupted by Tai.

"Ah, let me guess. You want to ask me out on a date? You know I will not refuse! So when, where, and what time Hun?" He quickly quipped.

Sora could not help but laugh at her boyfriends smooth talking.

"Though the date seems like a good idea, I'm afraid I would have to burst your bubbles. I was just going to ask you if you could come over and keep me company. You see, my parent and my neighbors have gone out to dinner for the night..." Tai gives a silent prayer of thanks for this wonderful opportunity as he eagerly listens, "...will you come over and keep me company?"

"Do you need to ask?" He teased.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Sora thanked.

"Sure, sure. So what time do you want me there?" He asked as he was already shuffling through his closet for clean clothes.

"Would thirty minutes be enough time for you to get ready and change?"

"Thirty minutes?!" Tai slightly choked. "Do you know what time it is?!" Grabbing his watch from the table he looks at the time, "It's five o'clock Sora! Five o' clock in the early morning!"

"It's five in the afternoon Tai." She corrected as a smile formed her face hearing Tai's outrage.

"I wasted one whole day of summer sleeping?! No fair!"

Slightly pulling the phone away from her ear, Sora shakes her head bemused at her silly boyfriend.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Quickly saying goodbye and promising to be at her place in thirty minutes, Tai hangs up as he storms his way out of his room.

"Kari!" Seeing his sisters' head popping out of the couch, he boldly storms into their living room. "Why didn't you wake-" he's voice trailed off as he stopped midway in the room surprised to see Yolei, T.K., and Mimi glancing up to him from the floor.

"Oh...hi." Tai managed to smoothly reply as he watched Mimi scan him carefully from head to toe.

Slightly raising a brow, Mimi's gaze slowly lingered at his hips. "Nice boxers, Taichi." Her mouth slowly curved into a smirk.

"Bite me, Mimi. I just woke up. Speaking of that," he looks to his sister, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"Last time I tried to wake you up, you threw your clock at me, thankfully it missed." She shakes her head, "I'm not chancing my luck once more."

Frustrated, Tai runs back to his bedroom to change. He quickly placed a navy blue shirt over his head and khaki pants on as he placed white sneakers on. Running a comb quickly over his hear he runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A sweat drop forms on Mimi's head as she watches Tai scurry back and forth from his room and the bathroom. 

"You're brother is the craziest boy I have ever met Kari..." they laugh at Mimi's bemused remark. She sighs happily; "I'm glad Matt isn't this crazy when we go out on dates."

"There!" A satisfied Tai states as he looks in the mirror approving his looks. "Watch out world, Tai the hunk man is here and awake!" The girls roll their eyes as T.K. looks crazily at him.

"All right you guys, I'm off to see my dream girl. You guys stay away from trouble," he reaches for the door knob." And be sure to-" he screams as he sees Mimi standing so close to him staring at the doorknob.

"What the heck do you want Tachikawa?!" He had to stop his heart from popping out of his chest.

Mimi slightly looks confused but quickly laughs. "Silly, I'm going with you to Sora's!"

"No you're not." He bluntly replied.

"Yes I am, sugar."

"You are not screwing my one chance of being alone with her!!" Opening the door quickly he runs outside and as he was about to close it, Mimi's foot block the path. She looks at him confused.'

"What are you blabbering about Tai? Sora told me to go to because-"

"Mimi I want to be alone with her," he looks at her with pleading eyes. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for this!"

"But you're not-"

"Pleeeeasssseee!!"

"But baby-"

"I know I'm sounding like a baby, but this is Sora were talking about!"

"You don't-"

"Oh I knew you'd understand Mims." Tai continuously interjected, "Thanks a bunch! I owe you BIG time!" He gently pushes Mimi back into the house and shuts the door speeding off to Soras place.

Standing there not knowing exactly what happened just then, Mimi gently scratches the top of her head. "I was just going to go and help Sora with the baby she was babysitting." A flash of what Tai would be going through when he realizes that his so called 'perfect date' with Sora turns out to be a romantic night of changing diapers and wailing. Mimi smirks at the thought. "Oh this should be interesting..." and at that she turns back around to join her friends in the living room.

Poor Tai, so clueless as to what he would have to face as he is seen running to Soras house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah...I know that wasn't good, but having a blasted TV on near the computer cant help me concentrate. Enough of my whining, I hope you like it.


End file.
